Cute Little Something
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Some morning afters can be quite nice. KlaviPollo. Spoilerfree.


In a meteorological wonder that couldn't be repeated if God himself tried, a single ray of orange sunlight

In a meteorological wonder that couldn't be repeated if God himself tried, a single ray of orange sunlight peeked through the blinds of the bedroom and collided with the exquisite silver "G". From there, it ricocheted with the polished chain that held it. As if this unspoiled physics lesson was not enough, the already twice-reflected beam expertly bounced itself into the sleepy of eyes of Klavier Gavin.

The blonde stirred and tried to do what he normally did. Roll over and bury his face in dark purple pillows. It was a perfect routine, done every Friday morning. Hell, it was art. It was well known that Klavier was not a morning person. He never had reason to wake up before 8 AM. Work was boring; the life of a rock star was becoming…almost cliché. As he stirred to move to his left, he felt something push against him. He knew immediately what it was.

The smaller body was curled against his left side, head resting on his upper chest. The normally carefully gelled brunette hair was shaggy and wild. Something Klavier decided he liked instantly. Klavier noted the mane of hair was soft and flowed against his pectoral muscles. The head of his bedmate rose and fell with each of the older man's breaths. Klavier really couldn't remember anything like this.

As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, Klavier's mind replayed the events of the previous night, minute by glorious minute. The blonde's clumsy confessions of affection, the sudden, breathtaking kiss. From there, his mind was etched with the memories and feelings of the gentle yet evocative love the two had made. The young Gavin could not remember how many people he had slept with, but he could never remember sex feeling like _that_. It was never that…personal, like his younger partner knew what he liked and how to give it to him.

"_Gott_." Klavier said with a yawn, noting it was past 11 AM. He was still exhausted. With deliberate gentleness, Klavier traced his fingers down his bedmate's back. The skin, though not as tan as his, was still a rich shade. After a few loving strokes, Klavier realized it was softer than a cloud, almost like a teddy bear. He gently pushed down, feeling the lean muscles, smiling as they tensed ever so slightly.

His eyes continued to look over the younger man. His small shoulders, downright skinny hips. Klavier laughed, he'd have to introduce this kid to buffets. His eyes drifted downward. Oh, wow. Klavier had to bite his lip as he glared at the cutest little ass he had ever seen. He felt himself blush an unnatural crimson as he eyed it. Tan, not too big, tight, definitely fun to squeeze.

"Perfect." The rocker said under his breath, almost with admiration. He brought his hands up, gently pushing some of the quirkily messy hair away from the sleeping face.

_Oh my God._

Klavier almost fainted as he gazed at it. It was captivating, breathtaking even; Apollo Justice's sleepy, happy smile. It was anatomical poetry, a masterpiece. The corners of his mouth tugged up just enough, his lip curled in just a tad. His mouth was saying a thousand words without even being open. As if examining a priceless vase, Klavier gently pressed his left hand to the Defense Attorney's warm cheek, wanting nothing more than to feel the young man's warmth. It felt every bit as good as he thought it would. His hands dropped down to slowly wrap around Apollo's back, stopping to kindly ruffle his hair and rub at his neck.

Klavi decided that there was no need to get out of bed anytime soon. With a sigh and a smile, he laid his head back on the pile of pillows, content to be used as a pillow himself. His eyes slowly slipped shut.

"Mmm…Klavi…."

_What? Did he just?_

Klavier's eyes drifted open, and slowly to crawled back down.

He was immediately lost in those chocolate brown eyes. Those _beautiful _eyes. Words almost escaped him.

"Guten Morgen, Apollo." Klavier said with a yawn. "Sleep well?" He asked of the younger man. Apollo nodded into Klavier's chest and nodded.

"Yeah. How about you? The younger man asked. Klavier could only nod. He was actually rested. He smiled widely.

"So…. we finally did it, didn't we, Apollo?" Klavier asked with a small laugh, knowing full well how corny that sounded.

"Yeah." Apollo said, staring back up with admiration, and maybe something else.

Klavier sighed and pulled Apollo on top of him, chests touching, and warmth shooting through both of them.

"It sure took us long enough, Ja?"


End file.
